


Daylight Is Waiting For You

by PaddyWack



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Wolf!Fic, everybody is a wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddyWack/pseuds/PaddyWack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roaring over the asphalt on his ride is pretty great, but running in a pack is better. </p>
<p>Or, that one necessary fandom fic where everybody is a wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight Is Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in one sitting just for the sake of SOA having a werwolf fic :/ You're welcome.

The runs are the best part of this life, Juice thinks. Riding is pretty great too, no doubt – nothing can compare to that feeling of complete abandon on the road, of becoming a single entity with that roaring beast between your legs. But this? Letting go and just running for the sake of running rather than away from a threat? He thinks it’s probably better.

They don’t get to do it often since the feds are always watching them. Every couple of months maybe, none of that once every full moon Hollywood bullshit. And they aren’t cursed. It’s not like that. Clay called it a gift once and they all really believe that.

It’s cold out but he barely feels it as he races between the trees after Jax, his pale blond fur a flashing bullet tearing over the ground. Somewhere toward the back he hears Clay bark and soon enough they’re veering off into a clearing with Piney’s cabin a blacked out empty carcass sitting silently on the hill in front of them. The pack slows from an easy lope to a trot and Jax leads them up the path to the front yard.

They’ve been running all night and Juice pants hard along with the rest of the guys as they spread out in the tall grass. Bright eyes glimmering through puffs of vapor mark them in the dark as they cool off and relax. Used to be they’d roll around like a bunch of pups and howl loud enough to wake the dead, but they don’t do that much anymore.

It’s so quiet that Juice can hear the rapid heartbeats of all the little animals hiding in the underbrush and he’s tempted to go and chase something out (like he used to do with the Prospect, but like almost everything else, that’s over too). The wind picks up and he tips his muzzle to breathe it in. He loves this smell; damp earth and sweet pine. The thick, cloying scent of the pack mingles with it too and he recognizes it all on a primal level as the scent of _home_.

A sudden tug on his tail snaps him out of his daze and he whips his head around to meet Chibs’ eyes glittering mischievously in the dark. He gives Juice’s tail another tug before dropping it and turning toward the tree line, expecting him to follow.

Naturally he does, trotting up on the older wolf’s left side and pressing in close. He likes that nobody’s ever given him shit for this when they definitely would’ve if he tried it on two legs. It’s instinct or something, wanting to be close to someone. It’s just a thing he does and they all seem to get it. Even Tig allows it, sometimes even joining in by shoving a cold nose in Juice’s ear or licking his face. Though the licking can get annoying pretty fast.

Chibs makes a soft chuffing sound and keeps walking, his lean body a source of warmth all along Juice’s side. They don’t go very far. Juice can still hear the pack rustling around and occasionally yipping (Happy trying to piss off another skunk, probably) behind them when Chibs stops. He stands there staring at nothing, doing nothing, and after a minute Juice gets bored with it.

He nips Chibs on the shoulder and springs away, watching for a reaction. Chibs only gives him a flat look and snorts, shaking his fur out. Nobody in the pack has really roughhoused in a long time so Juice isn’t really surprised by Chibs lack of reaction. Not one to give up so easily, however, he pads close again and bites him once more. This time when he dances away, Chibs follows with a throaty snarl and tries to knock him over. Juice only just manages to dodge it, skipping a few yards away and playfully smacking the ground with his front paws, his tail waving back and forth in the air like a challenge. At first Chibs only watches him, thoroughly unimpressed and close to rolling his eyes, but then suddenly the older wolf is lunging at him and just like that they’re rolling around and playing like a couple of litter mates under the soft glow of the moon.

_-i-_

It’s a little warmer when the sun finally rises above the tops of the trees though not by much. There is a stillness surrounding the clearing, like the world’s holding its breath, and it’s kind of beautiful. Peaceful, like. Juice flexes his fingers at his sides and cants his head so he can watch Chibs leaning against a tree, head tilted into the sunlight and naked skin soaking up the heat like a sponge.

He figures the rest of the pack must already be inside the cabin showering and getting dressed, or eating something passable for a breakfast if Gemma and Tara have already made it in. This isn’t the first time he and Chibs have stayed out longer than the others so he isn’t too keen on racing back just yet. Not when he feels this relaxed and…and alive.

“C’mere, laddie,” Chibs gestures for him and Juice pads over, unaffected by their nakedness. After going so many years like this there isn’t much the guys haven’t seen of each other. Chibs arm is warm and comforting when he drops it around his shoulders and pulls him in against his side. Juice crosses his own over his chest and smirks out at the clearing, enjoying the sun’s whispering heat as well.  

“Good run last night.”

“Aye.” He’s smoking, Juice notices, and he wonders where he got it from. “Though’ you were gonna jump righ’ ou’ yer skin all week waitin’ on this.”

He shrugs a shoulder and grins. “Yeah, me too.” Chibs jostles him and flicks his cigarette away, blowing a plume of smoke up away from them. “Ready to head back in?”

“Migh’ as well. Don’t wan’ the boys chewin’ off their own tails lookin’ for us,” he chuckles, reeling Juice in by the neck and planting a chaste, friendly kiss on his mouth.

Juice goes very still, too shocked to do much more than stare as Chibs pulls back. They’ve never done this before. Not that he hasn’t considered it – wished for it, craved it, nearly went insane for it – but thinking about it and having it actually happen are two very different things. And then there’s the club, of course.  If any of them saw this, they’d both be dead.

But then Chibs is holding his face in those impossibly warm hands and pulling him in again, and he can’t stop to question it. He doesn’t _want_ to stop it. Jesus _Christ_ , he thinks for one wild second he’s going to change right there in the middle of things and just howl his head off because he is feeling so overwhelmed.

“Easy, Juicy-boy. I got you,” Chibs murmurs. He brushes his thumbs over Juice’s cheekbones and slots their noses together, nuzzling as he kisses him again and this time Juice immediately purses his lips in response because why not? He’s wanted this for far too long to let it slip away now. Heat pools low in his stomach as he stands up on his toes, pushing his fingers through Chibs’ ridiculous hair and gripping his hands into fists to try and get even closer.

He doesn’t stop to wonder if someone can see them, or why Chibs is doing this – though if he’s being honest with himself, he felt this coming on for a while now. But he just doesn’t care anymore. Chibs’ hands are on his hips and he can feel him hot and heavy filling against his stomach, can taste him on his tongue (like leather, menthol and spice). One of them moans, but Juice can’t tell who it is when he’s trying his best to swallow everything Chibs has got to offer.

They break apart again and Chibs mouth falls on his neck, sucking and licking a bruise to the surface and, yeah, okay, that was definitely Juice moaning that time. He feels Chibs chuckle against his throat and the vibrations shoot straight to his budding arousal like fireworks.

“W-What’s so funny?” he manages, trying not to squirm when Chibs nips at his earlobe.

“You, ya numpty.” Chibs is smirking when he pulls away and Juice makes a protesting growl, holding tight. Chibs laughs again and steals a quick, chaste kiss that leaves Juice aching for more. “I’m no’ goin’ anywhere, Juicy. But we’re gonna freeze our balls off if we don’ ge’ inside.”

As if on cue the wind chooses that moment to blow through the trees with a blast of cold air, making goosebumps break out all down Juice’s arms and legs and set his teeth chattering. Chibs gives him a smack on the ass, eliciting an indignant yelp and deep flush of embarrassment, and pulls away to grab a blanket he’d undoubtedly stashed – probably along with his cigarettes.

“Hurry it up, Juicy-boy. It’s no’ gonna ge’ any warmer standin’ around ou’ here.” He chuckles, throwing the blanket around them both and pulling him in an awkward jog toward the cabin. Juice kind of wants to disagree and point out that they could probably start a fire with the friction they were getting ready to start, but he can see the back of the cabin up ahead. There’s an open window leading to one of the back rooms.

Juice grins and laughs, clutching to Chibs as he stumbles beside him. This is way better than the pack runs.    


End file.
